Duo By Any Other Name
by The Dancing Bard
Summary: Duo Maxwell meets the works of Shakespeare and the world trembles in fear, or at least Wufei does. Warning: contains discreet 1x2 with a separate section of implied interaction. But mostly it's alot of humor and innuendo - like a Shakespearean comedy!


**Warning**: _This story contains discreet 1x2 yaoi interest with a brief implied sex scene after the Author's Note at the bottom. If you're not interested in that then you've been warned._

**Duo By Any Other Name**

"Hey, guys! Guys!"

"Ancestors preserve us," Wufei mumbled to himself as the braided baka bounced into the kitchen, seemingly pleased to find his audience all sitting in one place. It had been a long day already and Shenlong's Pilot had been hoping for a quiet dinner with his fellow pilots followed by undisturbed reading and rest. However, the light in Maxwell's eyes promised a headache at the very least.

"What is it, Duo?" Quatre asked politely as his friend fairly vibrated in place.

"I've found my next Halloween costume, or codename, or-or something. This is just too cool not to use!"

"We're too old for Halloween, Maxwell," Wufei grumbled. "Even if we were interested in participating in such a superstitious juvenile celebration."

Heero had more practical considerations considering some of Duo's other suggestions for codenames. "Hn, codenames are practical and realistic, not games."

It was Trowa surprisingly, who actually asked the question. "What did you find, Duo?"

Duo bounced in excitement a few times and waved his arms as he explained. "You know that old, dead guy called Shakespeare?"

Wufei, of course, took insult at an implied attack to his scholarly knowledge. "Of course, we know the prestigious ancient pre-colony writer Shakespeare!"

Duo waited until both Trowa and Heero gave him a nod before continuing though. The three of them had had more unusual backgrounds than most teenagers and sometimes Wufei and Quatre's 'common knowledge' wasn't common to them. "Great! Anyways, Shakespeare: lots of cool stories and interesting peoples and stuff, even if he did write really weird even though it **says** it's in English-"

"It's an older form of the language, Maxwell!"

"-And I'm having trouble with some of the flowery bits – shut up Wufei. This is my story. Anyhoo, didn't really like some of the weepy, angst, angst stuff –"

"-They're some of the most famous tragedies of all time!" Quatre couldn't help giggling at Duo's casual literary analysis in the face of Wufei's righteous fury.

"Like I said – weepy, angst, angst stuff." Even Trowa and Heero couldn't help tiny smirks as Wufei growled in response. "But there was one story that was just totally awesome 'cos it had the coolest, most awesome guy ever. It was like meeting Duo Maxwell from a gajillion years ago." He paused to make sure he had their full attention then swept into a flowery theatrical bow with all the flourishes. "Everybody meet, Robin Goodfellow – better known as Puck, the fairy of chaos!"

It took a moment for reactions to set in and Wufei's was almost as dramatic as Duo's explanation. "Oh, god, it's true!" He said, collapsing into a despairing heap on the table. Of course, from an analytical point of view he could appreciate that the character did parallel Maxwell's personality and jester persona on many points. He just **knew** though that this was going to give the braided baka **ideas**.

"Robin Goodfellow…it's kind of old-fashioned sounding but very nice and actually quite doable for a codename," Quatre decided with a smile. Duo was right; it was just too good of a match to ignore.

"Are you going to wear wings, little fairy?" Trowa teased in that quiet way of his.

Duo was all set to say something outrageously dramatic like he'd look fabulous in anything he chose to wear when Heero decided to make his own thoughts known. "Hn, he'd look good with wings."

It wasn't so much the words as the Look that Heero had given him, dark blue eyes so very intense and predatory. It was Wufei's turn to chuckle as Duo blushed hot under that forcefully concentrated regard. "Are you really sure you want to be known as a fairy, Maxwell? There are some social connotations connected with that word you know."

Duo shrugged casually, but his violet eyes were still caught in the passionate cobalt blue gaze as he answered. "I don't mind being accused of what I am."

This time the only reaction he looked for was Heero's, and he only said, "Hmm," with another Look before breaking their connection and turning away. Duo was pleased though. That look had said, 'We **will** be discussing this thoroughly later – privately – tonight.' Quatre was the one practically vibrating in his chair with happiness by this time. Of course, the empath had picked up what was going on, not that they'd been very subtle judging by Trowa's pointed smirk and silent conversation with Heero. Wufei just looked awkward.

Right, time for the jester to spread some chaos and fun! After all, the sooner dinner was over the sooner he could find out just how much Heero wanted to 'discuss'. "So, if I'm Puck then who's going to be Bottom, the donkey-man?"

"Hn, no."

"Duo, I don't think the name Bottom…"

"Absolutely under no circumstances whatsoever…"

"You said it yourself Wufei, one of the most prestigious and famous writers of all time. Surely you want to honor his works with some kind of tribute…"

"I said…and Maxwell, if you even think…"

The sound of cursing and laughter echoed throughout the safehouse for a long afterwards. The night was a little more fun, a little more chaotic, and definitely more interesting. Robin Duo Goodfellow's work was done – for the moment.

**Author's Note**: _I don't know where or when but the idea of Duo Maxwell being a sort-of modern-day Robin Goodfellow ('cos it sounds better than Puck) just sprang fully formed into my head one day and the idea of this fic followed close upon its heels. Like Duo and Quatre said in the story - it was just too good to pass up. I didn't intend for this to have any romance at all but apparently Heero liked the idea of Duo as a fairy too much to let platonic intentions stand in his way and kind of hijacked the story. If you didn't understand the literary references then shame on you. Run don't walk to your nearest library and read A Midsummer's Night Dream. Watching one of the movie adaptations is acceptable I suppose as long as it sticks close to the original script. Puck's last speech is one of my favorites ever. _

_For anyone that was intrigued by Heero's reaction and curious about what he was thinking I've included a little non-graphic excerpt of what they sounded like when they finally got to have their "private discussion" later that night. But not too much later because Heero might be quiet but it's the quiet ones you've got to watch out for - especially when they're developing detailed plans on how to make certain long-haired partners scream for a very long time and they've got the strength and stamina to implement them fully. Not that Duo's objecting..._

Omake – Later that Night

"Hn, Duo, I think you'd make a very good 'bottom', little fairy.

"Closet perv. I just know you're thinking about something to do with wings and my hair."

"You – wearing only wings and your loose hair."

"Like I said, closet – ah, oh, god, do that again!"

"And photos."

"Whatever – ah, please! What-ever-you-want…"

"Hn." *smirk* "Oh, I want. Don't worry, we've got all night, **my** little fairy."


End file.
